Wendy & Stitch
by Kachorro
Summary: El mundo experimenta días de paz y armonía, Wendy siente que no es lo suficientemente fuerte y comienza a recharzar misiones, pero cierta criatura le enseñara que la fuerza puede venir en distintos tamaños y de diferentes formas. Crossover: Fairy Tail x Stitch!


Hola a todos mis amigos, aquí Kachorro con una historia nueva que espero les guste tanto como a mí…

Los personajes, Situaciones y escenarios originales de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, estos son obra de Hiro Mashima.

Bueno espero que esto sea de su agrado…

Cap 1… Un Curioso Invasor

Es un bello y tranquilo día en la ciudad de Mangolia, este tranquilo día podemos observar a una solitaria peli azulada, esta jovencita es Wendy Marvell, maga del gremio de Fairy Tail y Dragon Slayer de cielo. Wendy ahora tenia su pelo amarrado en dos colas largas que llegaban hasta su cadera, bestia una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una falda azul, junto a unas mallas blancas que se apegaban muy bien a sus torneadas piernas y unos zapatos negros. Wendy caminaba por las calles buscando algo en que pasar su tiempo, pues su equipo no estaba presente y no quería tomar una misión en solitario.

- Awww… desde que Happy y Charle se llevan mejor casi no pasamos tiempo juntas -expreso triste la jovencita, pues el Exced azul y su compañera se volvieron algo unidos hace unas cuantas semanas atrás- Natsu -san esta en una misión con Erza -san y Gray -san, Poryushka -sama esta muy ocupada como para atenderme y Lucy -san esta en su casa escribiendo.

La dragón Slayer estaba cerca del bosque, pues en este momento se dirigía para el lago, en ese momento una extraña roca envuelta en fuego descendía de los cielos, a gran velocidad, lo cual asombro a Wendy pues esta se había impactado cerca de donde ella estaba… quizás cerca del lago donde Happy y Natsu solían pescar.

- ¿que será eso? -menciono curiosa, mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección al lugar de impacto-

La jovencita tuvo que caminar entre arbustos y escalar varias colinas hasta que llego al lago, en donde miro que la bola de fuego había dejado un rastro de árboles quemados y un enorme cráter muy cerca del agua. La chica se acerco cautelosamente para no caer y sufrir alguna herida, dentro del cráter pudo apreciar que muy al fondo se miraba una pequeña bola de pelo azul que se movía de manera lenta.

- auuu… eh… eh… ¿Jaden? -hablo de manera preocupada la criatura, mientras se levantaba en dos pies y buscaba al mencionado-

La pequeña criatura tenía cuatro manos con cuatro dedos en cada una de ellas, era de color azul, nariz chata, enormes ojos negros, dos curiosas antenas, un rabito por cola, sus orejas eran muy grandes y unas espinas en la espalda, además que estaba parado en dos pies los cuales tenían tres dedos y era de plantas planas.

- ¿Jaden? ¿Jaden? -menciono preocupado la criatura de azul buscando al mencionado- estoy perdido -menciono deprimida la criatura mientras bajaba las orejas en señal de tristeza-

- ¨pobresito… ¿necesitara ayuda? ¿Esa piedra lo habrá lastimado?¨ -pensó preocupada Wendy que se acercaba cautelosamente, pero derribo unas rocas que terminaron haciendo ruido-

- um - la criatura levanto las orejas y volteo para notar que alguien lo estaba espiando- ya se -menciono con una voz que demostraba determinación-

- oh no, ¿me habra visto? -dijo nerviosa Wendy, cuando quiso mirar para abajo esa criatura ya no estaba en el lugar del impacto- se fue… -menciono mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la criatura-

Pero justo cuando Wendy volteo, la criatura le salto encima y la derribo dejando muy asustada a la Dragon Slayer por los violentos actos de la bola de pelos.

- kyaaaa no me lastimes -pidió la joven peli azulada muy asustada, pues no esperaba una reacción tan violenta de este ser-

- nuha mede husta -grito la criatura aterrando a mas Wendy quien se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos-

La miro a los ojos notando que la había asustado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la chica era inofensiva así que lo mejor era dejarla y desaparecer. Wendy al notar que el peso de esa criatura ya no estaba sobre ella, abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro mirando que ya no estaba ahí ese monstruo. Pero un su mente aun seguía la aterradora imagen de esos filosos colmillos y los penetrantes ojos negros.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y el frío a presentarse en la zona, se levantó de la fría tierra y se sacudió el polvo mientras miraba la dirección en la que se fue la criatura, su mirada era triste pero luego decido cambiarla por una de determinación.

- sea lo que sea eso… yo… yo descubriré que eres -menciono la jovencita-

Wendy camino y regreso a la ciudad, era hora de ir a comer algo y después dormiría un poco, el trascurso fue un poco largo pero logro llegar al gremio sin darse cuenta que era seguida, en Fairy Tail se llevo una agradable sorpresa pues su equipo estaba de regreso, Erza les estaba dando un ¨cariñoso abrazo¨ (*cof*cof*llave al cuello *cof**cof*) al cuello de Natsu y Gray quines se estaban poniendo azules. Decidió ignorar ese detalle y se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba una joven de cabello blanco muy largo que llegaba a su espalda, piel morena, ojos azul y hermoso cuerpo. La joven traía un vestido rojo.

Pero logro escuchar una conversación entre otros miembros antes.

- escuchaste de la roca voladora -menciono un peli azulado de Bigote-

- si seguro que una criatura salia de ella -respondió un hombre castaño de ojos rasgados-

- ¿de que criatura hablan? -pregunto Erza uniéndose a la platica- por que de ser alguien poderosa la eliminare -sentencio haciendo que Wendy tragara hondo-

- hola Wendy -chan ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -saludo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras limpiaba un tarro de cristal-

- Kyaaa -grito Wendy al ser tomada por sorpresa-

- Wendy -chan ¿estas bien? -pregunto la peliblanca-

- Ho-hola Mira -san, tengo un poco de hambre ¿me darías una sopa por favor? -pidió amablemente la jovencita de pelo azul un poco nerviosa-

- a la orden - respondió la joven de pelo blanco con una sonrisa-

Wendy estaba sentada esperando su comida en la barra, a su lado encontró una hoja y un lápiz, así que los tomo para matar el tiempo. Los minutos pasaban y Wendy estaba muy concentrada con su dibujo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos a los minutos.

- Wendy -chan tu sopa esta lista -menciono Mira poniendo el humeante plato de sopa al lado de la joven-

- gracias Mira -san -agradeció mientras dejaba la hoja y el lápiz de lado, dejando que Mira pudiera ver el dibujo-

- que bonito dibujo Wendy -chan -dijo la chica de pelo blanco con una sonrisa muy grande, el dibujo el cual parecía un pequeño y extraño perro de 6 patas -

- aaaa…. Ese…. Yo-yo estaba aburrida jejeje -respondió un poco nerviosa-

- bueno disfruta tu sopa y luego vas a dormir, los jóvenes deben descansar -dijo la peliblanca maternalmente-

- hai Mira -san -respondió con una sonrisa Wendy-

Wendy se dedico a comer tranquilamente mientras los gritos de agonía de Natsu y Gray se escuchaban por todo el gremio. Constaron de 20 minutos para que Wendy terminara su comida y la agradeciera para después retirarse. La joven Dragon Slayer caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con rumbo a Fairy Hills, pero su mente seguía en aquella criatura que se encontró en el bosque.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Erza se dirigió a la barra y dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, esos dos no paraban de volverla loca y que Lucy no este cerca no ayudaba mucho, ahora lo único que quería era un pedazo de pastel de fresa para relajarse, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que Wendy ya no estaba en el lugar.

- Oye Mira… ¿Dónde esta Wendy? Hace unos momentos la mire aqui -pregunto la pelirroja a su antigua rival-

- Wendy comio un poco y se retiro a descansar, dijo que estaba un poco cansada - respondido la peliblanca-

- ¿y este dibujo? -pregunto extrañada, pues el estilo se le hacia muy familiar-

- Wendy lo hizo… ¿no es lindo? -pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa, mientras Erza tenia una gota tras su nuca, pues esa extraña criatura la hacia sentir incomoda, sobre todo por los enormes ojos que tenia-

- espera… ¿dejaste que se fuera sola? -pregunto un poco alarmada la pelirroja-

- bueno… ella… -menciono nerviosa Mira-

- sabes que últimamente en la noche hay muchos pervertidos en las calles -dijo la pelirroja parándose y corriendo en busca de Wendy-

En las calles podemos ver como Wendy camina lentamente, y cubriéndose los brazos con sus manos para que el frío desapareciera, las calles eran oscuras y que se escucharan voces no ayudaba mucho.

- hola pequeña… ¿que hace una linda jovencita sola por estas calles? -pregunto un hombre de aspecto de complexión delgada y largo cabello lacio, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca-

- yo-yo solo voy a casa -respondió nerviosa Wendy-

- ¿por que ir solita?… mejor, acompáñame a pasar un rato agradable -pidió el hombre mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el hombro de la joven- estas fría… tal vez necesites un poco de calor corporal -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa enfermiza-

Wendy entendió el mensaje, quiso defenderse pero el hombre la atrapo contra la pared de uno de los callejones y tiro unos botes de basura ante el movimiento, le tapo la boca para que no gritara mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- shshshshshsh tranquila hermosa, no te lastimare, solo te volveré toda una mujercita -menciono el hombre con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro-

Comenzó a acercar sus manos a el pecho de Wendy pero antes de poder hacer algo, una extraña criatura le salto encima.

- aaahh ¿que es esto? ¿Quítate? - gritaba desesperado, pues la criatura lo arañaba en el rostro y los brazos-

- Aloha -expreso la criatura desapareciendo de su vista-

Wendy estaba en el suelo mirando como la criatura que encontró en el bosque atacaba al hombre que casi abusaba de ella. El hombre se levanto del suelo asustado, mirando para todo lados mientras esperaba que esa criatura apareciera. Saco de entre sus ropas una navaja y espero algún movimiento por parte de la criatura para matarla.

- ¿D-d-donde estas? -menciono nervioso con la mano temblándole-

De un momento a otro el hombre se estrello en la pared, fue cuando de nuevo Wendy volvió a ver a la criatura del bosque. El violador se levanto y le arrojo el cuchillo el cual se encajo en uno de los brazos de la criatura.

- aaaaaah -grito con dolor, para después ver con odio al sujeto que no paraba de temblar- fantoche -expreso con una voz furiosa, con sus manos arranco un tubo de cañería que estaba en la pared para golpearlo en el rostro dejándolo inconciente-

El hombre callo inconciente al suelo, le dolía la herida, estaba cansado y sentía que se iba a desmayar, volteo a la jovencita que salvo y luego callo al suelo abruptamente.

Wendy estaba incrédula a lo que acababa de ocurrir, esa cosa la había salvado, miro como fluía la sangre através de su pequeño brazo azul y se sintió mal por el, se paro del suelo y se acerco a la criatura de pelaje azul, aun respiraba así que decidió tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a casa y cuidar de el, cuando lo levanto se asombro de lo liviano que era y decidió apresurar el paso a casa.

Una vez en Fairy Hills, la pequeña recostó al pequeño de pelaje azul en la cama y comenzó a curar el brazo de la criatura, limpio la herida y le puso vendajes limpios para evitar una infección.

- termine -expreso Wendy feliz al ver su buen trabajo- bueno ahora solo…

- Wendy, Wendy ¿estas ahí? -se escucho la voz de Erza llamando a la puerta-

- ¨ERZA -SAN¨ -murmuro nerviosa, pues no sabría que pensaría al ver a la criatura en su habitación- hai, ya voy -respondió caminando a la puerta-

Una vez que abrió la puerta, Erza se le vino encima revisando que estuviera bien, revisando cada parte del cuerpo de la peli azulada.

- es un alivio que estés bien -menciono mas calmada-

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -pregunto confundida Wendy-

- olvídalo… cosas mías, solo prométeme que no saldrás sola por las noches -pidió Erza tomándola por las manos- prométemelo Wendy- pidió la pelirroja-

- yo- yo lo pro-prometo -respondió Wendy muy nerviosa-

- bien… me sentiré mas tranquila ahora, bueno… que tengas buena noche -dijo Erza acariciando la cabeza de la chica-

- hai… descansa -menciono cerrando la puerta de su habitación- ufff… estuvo cerca -dijo Wendy recargándose en la puerta y deslizándose hasta caer sentada-

En ese momento la criatura comenzó a hacer ruidos y murmurar nombres que le llamaron la atención a la Dragon Slayer…

- eh, eh Lilo… Lilo -menciono la criatura muy agitado, mientras su respiración se volvía rapida-

Wendy curiosa se acerco a el y miro como se movía entre sueños.

- Lilo… Jaden… Jaden… Ohana -menciono aferrándose de las cobijas-

- tranquilo… todo estará bien -dijo Wendy acariciando el pelaje de la criatura, lo cual parecía calmarlo, pues su respiración dejo de ser tan rápida- ¿Qué tanto habrás sufrido? -pregunto la pequeña Wendy al aire-

Mientras tanto por la mente de esta criatura, podemos observar una guerra que se llevaba acabo en unas instalaciones extrañas, pues las paredes eran grises y habia demasiadas luces, a su lado estaba la imagen borrosa de un chico.

_- DEBES CORRER, NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE TU DEBES ESTAR A SALVO -menciono la voz-_

_- no… Jaden, Ohana -menciono la criatura-_

_- eso lo se bien, pero recuerda que eras la clave de la guerra -grito el joven-_

De repente una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, haciéndolo despertar de su pesadilla, respiraba de manera agitada, volteo para todos lados y se dio cuenta que el lugar era completamente desconocido para el, estaba descansando sobre una acolchonada cama con cobertores azules, las paredes de la habitación eran color blanco y había demasiados peluches, en un intento de moverse termino lastimándose.

- Auch -se quejo y termino dándose cuenta de su brazo vendando- donde... -menciono para ser interrumpido-

- que bien, has despertado -menciono Wendy muy feliz- espero tengas hambre -dijo la peli azulada poniendo una bandeja con comida sobre las piernas de la criatura-

Este miro la comida y volteo la cabeza en señal de orgullo, pero su estomago lanzo un fuerte rugido exigiendo comida, esto termino dándole risa a Wendy por la actitud orgullosa.

- guaj - Exclamo lanzándose sobre la comida y devorándola, mientras a Wendy le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca-

- creo, que tenias hambre -menciono Wendy mirándolo comer-

El de pelaje azul, lanzo un fuerte eructo al terminar de comer y comenzó a masajear su estomago con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para después dirigir su atención a la jovencita que se sentó en una silla frente a el.

- mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, puedes llamarme Wendy y estas en mi habitación -dijo la peliazulada con una sonrisa-

La criatura simplemente se le quedo mirando muy confundido, ¿Qué esperaba la niña de el?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa-

- …Stitch -menciono el de pelaje azul- mi nombre Stitch -repitió el de pelaje azul-

CONTINUARA…

Hola gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… se que no eh actualizado mis otos fics, quiero que sepan que avanzo poco a poco en cada una de las actualizaciones.

Bueno sin más que decir nos leemos.

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


End file.
